


Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

by savanting



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Band Fic, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, One Shot, POV Male Character, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Reggie feels out of place for the first time in the band as changes keep coming fast. Alex has Willie, Luke has Julie, but . . . what's left for Reggie? One-Shot.
Relationships: Reggie & Alex & Luke & Julie (Julie and the Phantoms), Reggie & Alex & Luke (Julie and the Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 270





	Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything related to _Julie and the Phantoms_ (the original or the Netflix version). But it's fun to imagine that I do own a piece of this fluffy show! This one's for Reggie, my favorite character, who should be more than just the comedic relief. Where's his story??? And that's how this fic came to be.
> 
> The title is a play on the song "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper.

Reggie wasn’t usually the type to lose his temper, but being a ghost did not agree with him even on the best of days.

“How can you guys stand it?” he asked Luke and Alex one morning before they were about to start another blitz practice while Julie was at school. “I feel like I’m missing out on everything!”

Luke met Reggie’s little tantrum with a cool look. “If you want to play at being alive, maybe you should hightail it to Caleb’s club while you can.”

“Uncalled for, man!” Reggie shouted. “Don’t shame me just because I’m craving pizza right now!”

Alex snickered. “Some things never change.”

Reggie pouted in a way that might have looked adorable if he had looked only a few years younger. “How do you think I feel right now? All I do is play pranks on Carlos and watch the newest episodes of _Grey’s Anatomy_ with Ray. My life as a ghost is _pathetic_.”

Luke strummed a few notes on his guitar. “If you’re unhappy, then change it. Do something that makes you feel alive.”

“Like what? Have you got any ideas?” Reggie looked between his two bandmates.

“You could sneak into a movie theater,” Alex said, voice thoughtful. “It’ll make you feel like you’re doing something criminal.”

“Sounds like you’re talking from experience,” Luke said, shooting a grin at Alex – whose face would have blushed if he had been alive.

“Well, I mean, kinda,” Alex said. “Willie and I went to see the new James Bond movie that way, but the theater was empty since it was a weekday morning.”

Luke nodded. “Julie told me I should watch the newer James Bond movies. Are they good?”

“Yeah, of course, it’s James Bond—”

“I am going through a mid-ghost crisis, and you two are rambling on about spy movies!” Reggie ran his hands down his face and groaned.

“Hey, don’t knock James Bond movies before you’ve tried them,” Alex said a little defensively.

Reggie slumped down onto the nearby couch. “This sucks,” he said, hiding his face in his hands and shaking his head.

“Aww, c’mon, Reg, you’re always so dramatic,” Luke said, patting his bandmate on the back.

Reggie cut him a glare. “Like you know what I’m talking about. You have Julie to geek out with over music.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Luke asked.

“And Alex has Willie to hang out with! And I’m just the third wheel in this little afterlife special—”

“Get a grip, Reggie,” Alex said. “Like Luke said, you have it in you to change it. Go be a poltergeist or something if that’ll get you all jazzed up.”

Reggie frowned. “I don’t want to _scare_ people. That’s not my style.”

Luke made a snorting sound. “ _Right._ You seemed to have a lot of fun getting Julie’s aunt spooked when she was snooping around the house too much.”

“That doesn’t count,” Reggie said. “I was doing a public service, and I should get an award for my contributions to society.”

Both of the other boys, accustomed to this type of behavior from Reggie, still had a hard time not rolling their eyes at their friend.

“Look, Reggie,” Luke said, “you need to find an outlet. I don’t know what that is, but obviously music alone isn’t cutting it.”

“I agree,” Alex said. “You need to go to a ghosts anonymous meeting or something.”

Reggie looked between his friends with an expression of horror on his face. “You guys are harsh,” he said. “You’re supposed to be my friends.”

“I’ll be your friend again once you give up the crown of being Drama King,” Alex said, and even Luke couldn’t hide the smile twitching on his face.

Reggie couldn’t help feeling that he was the subject of one too many jokes today. “Oh, yeah, just laugh at him! _He_ should be the comedian of the group!”

“Reg—”

“No, Luke, I get it. Forget Reggie’s feelings because he’ll just joke about them later. Reggie is the one who will take any hit given to him because he’s the happy-go-lucky cheerleader of Sunset Curve.”

This time, Reggie’s bandmates exchanged looks that foretold this would _not_ go back to being a productive practice session anytime soon.

“Reggie,” Luke said, his voice quiet, “we weren’t trying to hurt your feelings. You’re just – a little over-the-top at times.”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, you just get wrapped up in your own personal drama without realizing that everyone else has their own problems to deal with too.”

Reggie frowned. “I just feel like I’m wasting my time – both when I was alive and now that I’m a ghost too.”

“You’re not wasting your time,” Alex said. “I mean, we’re in this together; we even _died_ together. And that’s probably the sorriest thing of it all.”

Luke grinned. “Yeah, no more hot dogs from the trunk of a shady vehicle.”

“Too little, too late to learn from that lesson,” Alex said. “Right, Reg?”

Reggie stared at his two bandmates before saying, “Yeah, the wheel of fortune disappeared for us the day _that_ happened.”

“Totally went MIA,” Luke agreed. “Maybe we should try to divert our karma another way now that we’re ghosts.”

“Our karma must have been crap since we died of hot dog poisoning of all things,” Alex said.

“Hey, at least you got a cute nickname out of it from Willie,” Luke said – to which Alex just muttered something under his breath while looking uncomfortable.

Watching his friends with their banter, Reggie had to admit that he would rather be ghosts with these guys rather than wander an afterlife where he might never see them again.

Sure, his ghost life wasn’t the most exciting, but at least he got to play in a killer band every day.

If that wasn’t the mark of a silver lining, then what else could be?

“Okay, guys, the Drama King is putting away his crown,” Reggie said as he lifted the invisible crown from his head to set it down on the floor. “Reginald the Fantastic is ready for his daily jam session.”

“About damn time,” Alex said.

Luke just shook his head while laughing. “Reginald the Fantastic? You starting your own magic show or something?”

Reggie smiled for what felt like the first time in ages. “Who knows? I’m open to all the possibilities now.”

It may have not been great to be dead, but there were some perks.

Not that he would ever tell Luke _or_ Alex that.

Reggie had to keep them guessing in some way. Where else would all the fun be?


End file.
